Seminole
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = seminole |handlingname = SEMINOLE |textlabelname = SEMINOLE |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Canis Seminole is a four-door mid-size SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' This SUV's design appears to be inspired by that of the , which is shown in the hood, rims, and main body line. The front bumper looks to be both from the pre and post facelift models, while having a lower brush guard from a and . The wheel arches, greenhouse area, and side trim are from the third generation Jeep Grand Cherokee, while the front fascia seems to be inspired by the / . The vehicle has the same rims as the Primo. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Seminole is an average SUV in every way, both in design and performance. The top speed is average for a vehicle of its class, but acceleration is mediocre, leading to the Seminole feeling sluggish and heavy during normal driving. Handling is a bit better, as the vehicle does not suffer from any oversteer or understeer, and it is very stable at high speeds. Like its real life counterpart, it does well off-road, thanks to its AWD drivetrain. The Seminole has a semi-stiff suspension which helps it stay level when cornering, but it has just enough travel to make the vehicle drive smoothly on uneven terrain. The Seminole is powered by a small Inline-4 engine, but gives the car a boost in its acceleration. Its acceleration time is noticeably quicker than direct competitors like the Cavalcade or the Baller. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Seminole-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery CanisSeminole-Side-GTAV.png|Side view. Seminole-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Seminole on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Seminole-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Seminole on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be found near Alamo Sea, in a small village located north of Sandy Shores. *Can be found on Senora Way near RON Alternates Wind Farm. *Very common on the Great Ocean Highway. *Sometimes found roaming around the northern streets of Sandy Shores. *Rarely seen driving around Paleto Bay. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Commonly seen near the LSIA. *Seen in similar locations to GTA V. *Can be bought for $30,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos after the Heists Update. Trivia General *The default radio stations of the Seminole are The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. *The car's name is a play on its real-life counterpart, as both the and the were Native American tribes in the southeastern United States. *The description on Southern San Andreas Super Autos mentions that the Seminole "was derived from a signature car model and encased in a flimsy bodywork". **This could be a nod to the origins of the Jeep Grand Cherokee, which was built as a successor of the and used a unibody chassis (opposed to the body-on-frame construction). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *This vehicle does not have reverse lights, just like many other cars in the game. *Strangely, the vehicle does not have any , like the Serrano. This can be noticed quite easily when both doors from one side of the car are removed. This was most likely a developer's oversight. *In the center of the rear floor, there is a floor mat with the word DF8-90 printed on it, likely a reused asset from the car of the same name. *As of patch 1.10, this vehicle can now be stored in a garage in GTA Online. Navigation }} de:Seminole (V) es:Seminole Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles